Seven Days
by Demon's Requiem
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has the strange habit of dating anyone who asks him out on Monday for exactly one week, before breaking up with them on Sunday if he doesn't grow to love them. Then Uzumaki Naruto comes along, asking Sasuke out on a whim and never imagining that he would be taken seriously. Just how long is one week? Is it truly long enough to fall... in love? SasuNaru, highschool!AU.
1. Monday

**A/N: **Yay new fic! :D Welcome to _Seven Days._

**Full Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke has the strange habit of dating anyone who asks him out for exactly one week, before breaking up with them on Sunday if he doesn't grow to love them. Then Uzumaki Naruto comes along, asking Sasuke out on a whim and never imagining that he would take him seriously. But Naruto isn't looking for a serious relationship - the only problem with that is Sasuke's perfect faithfulness as a boyfriend, and the slowly shifting emotions the week brings out in both of them. Just how long is one week? Certainly not long enough to _actually _fall in love in seven short days... Right?

There are several things that are pretty essential to the fic that you probably should know before you start reading - such as the fact that Seven Days takes place in a Japanese high school. Therefore, I couldn't avoid using 'san' and 'chan' and most especially 'senpai', though I did cut it when I could. And also, because they're in a Japanese high school, they have clubs, the main one being the archery club (which actually plays a pretty big role in the story so...) Naruto and Sasuke are both in it, but Naruto is a third year and Sasuke is a first year, meaning Naruto's essentially retired from the club, so he doesn't have to attend it anymore since he's graduating soon. If he goes to club, it's because he's attending as an example.

The other very important thing to note is that _Seven Days _is based off of the manga, Seven Days, by Takarai Rihito and Tachibana Benio. As in, very largely based off of it, with most of the dialogue and the plot coming from the manga itself. So if the dialogue doesn't flow as well and sometimes it seems disjointed between the talking and the thinking, it's because it came from the manga; and no, I couldn't avoid not using the dialogue because _it's just so perfect. _I love Takarai Rihito. Seriously, everyone needs to check her out! She's _amazing. _And check out Seven Days manga version too! LOVE.

And now for pairings: the main one is, obviously, SasuNaru - but perhaps it's more appropriate to say SasuNaruSasu in this case? There's definitely no set uke or seme in this fic, because _Seven Days _is ultimately more psychologically based than anything else. There is also ItaSaku and past SasuSaku. By the way, Sakura's last name is not Haruno. It would've screwed up the storyline pretty majorly, so I had to make it seem like a spinoff of something similar to Uzumaki. You'll see why if you read.

I apologize for any OOCness, as it is inevitable :( especially in this fic. And I apologize for the freaking massive A/N! D: If you do choose to keep reading despite the super long intro, I hope you like it as much as I do :)

* * *

_Seven Days_

Monday

* * *

If you're male, liking someone would imply looking at her face first, followed by her chest, and then maybe finally, her legs. Personality isn't a factor—after all, isn't everything skin-deep?

What else is there to love?

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed, eyes fixed on the sky outside the window.

His teacher was currently droning on about some math formula or the other, but he could care less. School was extremely tedious; each day was the same, drifting by slowly and carelessly with no changes whatsoever. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to come to school.

A movement from outside distracted him, and he glanced down to see two girls, on ground-level, waving up in his direction. Confused, he glanced around him to see if perhaps they were waving at someone else; spotting nobody, he turned back to the second-story window and gave a little, hesitant wave back.

Instantly, both girls flushed and turned to each other. Even with the window muting the noise from outside, Naruto could distinctly imagine the squeals and _'kyaa'_s the younger girls were so fond of. He sighed again and shifted away from the window, dropping his cheek into his palm.

It was human nature, after all, to judge by appearance. It wasn't just males who were superficial and focused on the exterior. No one bothered about things they couldn't see—like the heart.

_In the end,_ he thought, _those girls don't like 'me' as a person. Rather, it's all about my face._

_Oh well. _

He yawned then, somewhat loudly, without bothering to cover his mouth as the teacher dismissed them for their next period. In an instant, something whacked him hard across the back of his head.

Naruto winced and glared balefully up at his attacker. "Ow! Jeez, what do you want, Ino? Why'd you hit me?"

"Naruto…" Ino arched an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Yamanaka Ino was one of his closest friends in the school, and despite being somewhat rude and abusive (especially to Naruto; she never stopped nagging at him) he knew that it was just because she cared about him.

"Did you hit me with your fist just now? You did, didn't you? How scary." Naruto feigned shock; but this time, there was a hint of a smile in his voice, and Ino merely shook her head in exasperation.

"It's because you do unrefined things—like yawning out loud—with that good-looking face of yours that the girls you're with always dump you in a flash, you know? It's about time you got conscious of things like that and did something about them." She looked slightly reproachful, and Naruto felt a twinge of mutiny.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, laying his head on his desk. "I get it."

"You never listen to advice when it's given to you." Ino sighed, leaning against his desk. "If you go on like that, your current girlfriend's going to fall out of love with you pretty soon. Maybe even today."

Naruto glanced up then and smirked. "Thanks for your concern… but I already got dumped."

Ino was quiet for a moment. He didn't meet her gaze. "…When?"

"Yesterday."

He'd picked up his pen and was doodling on his worksheet, waiting for Ino to answer. When she remained silent, he looked up; she was staring at him again with her usual compelling gaze, forcing him to answer her unspoken questions.

Laughing a little, he dropped his pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair. His voice was nonchalant. "She told me… that I wasn't the person she thought I was."

Ino rolled her eyes at that. "There, didn't I tell you so?"

Naruto shrugged and picked up his pen again, twirling it between his fingers with a small smile on his face. "It's her own fault for assuming. They're always the ones who confess to me to begin with—and then they get all disappointed when I'm not what they expect me to be."

"Well you can't blame them, I guess. In your case, there's a huge gap between your personality and your appearance. It's practically a scam." Ino's voice was so matter-of-fact that Naruto dropped his pen again, an indignant expression on his face. "When you're drawing your bow, you look beautiful. Even though I know exactly what kind of person you are deep inside, I still catch myself thinking that."

She looked out the same window Naruto had been staring out before, a gentle expression on her face. "How should I put this? I think there's a very… stoic air around you when you draw a bow. And then there's that face of yours, which makes you seem just like the prince these naïve girls have been fantasizing about. Well, I guess it's not that hard to understand why they would dream about you."

Naruto sighed for the third time that morning, hating Ino's truths. "I guess this image is going to follow me until I retire from the archery club…"

From the beginning, he'd entered Konoha Academy through an archery scholarship. Konoha Academy was built in a famous uptown district in Japan and was originally a school for young, elite, well-bred women, until it went co-ed three years ago. Ever since then, it had begun to take in boys as well, but the ratio of boys to girls still remained uneven with an overwhelming number of female students.

Most of the female students at Konoha Academy were pampered, sheltered girls who knew close to nothing about the outside world. In comparison to many of the other co-ed schools close by, the girls from Konoha Academy seemed to have picked up several unusual impressions regarding boys. They all wanted the boys of their choice to be beyond perfection—an impossible task.

"They should get it in their heads that perfect guys like those from a book or TV drama don't exist," Naruto scoffed. "I'd consider myself lucky if I could get someone as realistic as you, Ino."

Ino raised her eyebrow, smirking, a challenging look in her eyes. "Oh? How about it then? Do you want to try going out with me?"

"Sure, why not?" he answered immediately, completely serious.

Ino stared at him for a long moment before turning away, shaking her head. "No way—agreeing to it so lightly…!"

"So you were just kidding?"

"_Of course!_"

"Okay!" Naruto agreed, smiling.

"I knew you didn't mean it from the start." Ino re-crossed her arms, looking exasperated.

Naruto's voice turned solemn as he glanced out the window. The sky was as blue as ever—unchanging. "Stuff like falling in love… You never know when it's going to happen to you."

They were both quiet for a minute or two, lost in their own separate thoughts, until Kiba's loud voice intruded.

Kiba was Naruto's other best friend. They'd been childhood friends ever since they could walk, and it didn't take long for Kiba to become Ino's friend as well, introduced to her through Naruto. They frequently hung out together at school during lunch and self-study periods - like their current class.

"Hey! Do you guys want to order pizza?" he called, holding up a takeout menu as he made his way over to Naruto's desk.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto said instantly, perking up. Ino laughed a little, and the solemn atmosphere was broken.

"I'll have the eggplant and minced meat one," Ino decided, flipping through the menu.

Kiba licked his lips. "I want ribs."

"Isn't that just all meat?" Ino jabbed him in the side, and Kiba flinched away, complaining. Naruto smiled, content to be in the moment with his friends.

It was then that he accidentally overheard a nearby conversation between two of his female classmates.

"Uchiha-kun's not here yet—I guess he's really not coming to school today."

"I wonder if he's down with the flu?"

"Yeah, I'm worried too."

Kiba had noticed the conversation as well, and he stared musingly in the direction of the two girls. "It seems like Uchiha hasn't shown up today."

Naruto cocked his head. "Uchiha?" The name seemed vaguely familiar. Maybe from archery club? "You mean Uchiha Sasuke from first year?"

"Ah, that's right! Uchiha's in archery, isn't he? Are the two of you close or something?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, not at all." Naruto played absentmindedly with the pizza menu, folding the corners over and over. "We just belong to the same club. He doesn't really come to practice anyway." Then a thought struck him, and the girls' conversation suddenly made more sense. "Oh… I see. It's Monday today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. At the beginning of each week, he will definitely say 'yes' and go out with the first person who confesses to him." Kiba leaned on Naruto's desk, chin cupped in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face. "And at the end of that week, he'll tell his partner exactly this—"

"'I couldn't fall in love with you. Let's break up,'" Ino cut in, and for a moment, Naruto and Kiba both stared at her.

Kiba recovered first. "Ah, that reminds me – Ino, you…"

"Yeah, I went out with him for precisely one week in May." She grinned and made a peace sign.

"Why are you so proud of that?" Naruto was confused.

"Because I felt like I had hit _jackpot_ when it happened." Ino's voice was flippant.

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms. "Hey, isn't that a contradiction of what you were telling me earlier?"

"Anyhow, normal guys like me will never understand people who are that popular," Kiba interrupted, slouched in his chair. "Exactly what kind of person is this Uchiha Sasuke anyway?"

"Hmm, well…" Naruto rose from his chair, stretching a little, recalling memories of the few times Sasuke had actually bothered to show up to practice. "A handsome guy."

Kiba snorted. "I didn't need _you _to tell me that. I can tell just by looking at him." Naruto started to walk away without answering. "Hey, where are you going?"

Naruto turned and walked backwards, hands in his pockets and a cheeky grin on his face. "Somebody's gotta get those pizzas, right? I told the delivery man that I'll be picking them up in front of the school gate." He gave a mock-salute. "See ya. You two can help me finish up my assignment when I return!"

* * *

The sun was hot outside, but Naruto relished the warmth. It was, at the very least, still better than the stifling classrooms in school.

He sat down in the shadow of the school wall to wait. Kiba's words echoed in his mind: _'Normal guys like me will never understand people who are popular.'_

Somehow, it felt like someone had said something similar to Naruto before… Perhaps Ino or one of his ex-girlfriends, who always nagged at him about his bad habits and traits.

He'd never had any interest in Sasuke before either—but now, he found himself wondering just what kind of person he was.

_I'm definitely a much more decent guy than he is, though, _he couldn't stop himself from thinking, and then he laughed. How low was he going to sink, comparing himself with some first year?

Naruto was distracted from his thoughts when he heard the steady thrum of a car approach the gates. _Pizza man? _Then the car came into full view, shiny and new and bright. _Whoa, pizza man with a Porsche?!_

The car door slammed, and a tall, slender figure emerged from the passenger side. His black hair was somewhat rumpled and his face seemed pale, but he still smiled effortlessly at the driver.

_Oh my, _Naruto thought dryly.

If it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Sasuke chose that moment to look up, and he caught Naruto's eyes. With another soft smile at the driver, the car drove away, and he made his way over to the wall Naruto was leaning against.

"Good morning," Sasuke said smoothly when he was close, somehow managing to appear disheveled but still unbelievably handsome. He always caused a stir with his good looks; even from the first moment he'd stepped into Konoha Academy, he'd been immensely popular with all the girls.

"Yo!" Naruto replied, grinning and waving slightly. If this wasn't slightly awkward… "Long time no see, Uchiha. You're late today." There was an uncomfortable beat of silence between them, and then Naruto asked, referring to the driver, "Was that your girlfriend for the week? She looked older than twenty."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly. "You're not very observant, senpai. Wrong on both counts."

'_At the beginning of each week, he will definitely say 'yes' and go out with the first person who confesses to him.'_

Kiba's words rang through his mind.

"So, senpai, what are you doing here? You have class now, don't you?" Sasuke had continued amiably, voice light. Impeccable manners, dashing face. What else?

Naruto smiled cheerily. "I'm waiting for pizza! We're having a self-study period right now anyway."

"Ahh, I see." Sasuke slumped against the wall next to Naruto, but he remained standing while Naruto sat.

'_The reason why Sasuke's popularity doesn't drop even though he puts such an abrupt end to every relationship is because he would sincerely do everything his partner wants in the one week that they date.' _

This time, it was Ino's words, from when they'd questioned her on Sasuke a few months before, after her breakup. Her eyes had been wistful. _'I think one week's long enough for a dream. Sasuke is… perfectly faithful.'_

Those girls from earlier were probably still anxiously looking for Sasuke, Naruto thought. How stupid.

"So, have you been confessed to today yet?" The words spilled from Naruto's lips on their own accord.

"Hm?" Sasuke sounded mildly surprised. "No, not yet. I didn't think the third years knew about that."

"Well the confessions are going to start from now on, huh," Naruto said, drawing a circle with his finger on the concrete. It was rough and warm underneath his fingertip. "Then… Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess to you first? Even if they're totally not your type?"

He really didn't know why he was asking this.

"My type?" Sasuke seemed surprised again. "You wouldn't know if someone's your type just by looking at their face, would you?"

"What I meant was—isn't there a type of face or body that you like?" Naruto interrupted, driven by some inherent sense of curiosity. What drove Sasuke to go out with someone for one week? Why did he break so many hearts? For what _purpose_?

"Hmm…a type? I'm not too sure about that…" It was like Sasuke was seriously considering Naruto's question. "I don't really think about looks…"

Naruto decided to help him out. "For example, the gentle-looking type or the sexy type. Anything like that. Redheads, thin, bunnies..."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke when he still didn't answer, brows furrowed. Then suddenly, Sasuke straightened and looked down, smiling. "Ah! But I like your face, senpai. I guess that's what you mean by 'type'."

At that moment, from those words, Naruto was hit by a sudden impulse.

"I see," he mumbled, looking away again. "Then how about it?"

Even Sasuke's silence was questioning, as if he could exude whatever aura he desired with as little effort as possible.

_I was just curious to see how he would react if I confessed._

_That's all._

He smiled up at Sasuke.

"Why don't you go out with me, Uchiha?"

For one brilliant moment, Sasuke seemed stunned, eyes wide. Frozen.

Then another slam of a car door broke their reverie, and Naruto glanced over to see the pizza delivery man.

"Are you Uzumaki-san?" he called.

"Yeah." Naruto stood, brushing off his pants and reaching for his wallet. "Ah—"

"That'll be 3000 yen with tax."

_Wait—where's my wallet?_

"Here you go."

"Thank you, sir."

Naruto was still patting himself frantically up and down when he remembered that he'd left it in the classroom.

And then there was Sasuke, holding the pizza box while the delivery man drove away.

* * *

"Uchiha… I'm sorry, I left my wallet in my class! I'll pay you back later!" Naruto said as they reached the front doors to their school, bowing slightly. "I promise!"

"That's okay. You should get going before your pizza gets cold." Sasuke dropped the pizza box into Naruto's outstretched hands. "I have to go that way." He smiled. "See you later."

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded as Sasuke left just as quickly as he'd appeared.

_Eh? It's okay?_

_Well whatever, I'll just ask one of the girls later for which class he's in to repay him._

He shrugged and returned to his classroom.

* * *

After school, Kiba approached Naruto, leaning against the wall as Naruto collected his books. "Hey, do you want to drop by the arcade on the way home?"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto agreed, before pausing. "Wait, I feel like I've forgotten about something…"

"What is it? You don't have club activities anymore, right?"

"No, but…"

An eruption of whispers came from the doorway to their classroom, and both Kiba and Naruto glanced up.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, smiling.

_Oh! That's what I forgot._

Naruto made his way over to Sasuke and grinned, holding out the pizza money. "Sorry about that, Uchiha. Thanks for the help earlier."

"Hmm? Ah." Sasuke folded the money Naruto had given him. "So you're in class 3-4. That's my class too—1-4." He slid the money back into Naruto's jacket pocket.

"Ah, is that so?" he answered, distracted. "Wait—why'd you give it back?"

"I was wondering if we could go home together today," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's question. "Ah, unless you have plans already?"

Confused, Naruto replied, "I don't have plans today, but aren't you the one who's supposed to be doing something right now?" _What about that weekly girlfriend?_

"Well, no, I don't really have anything I need to do now." Sasuke's voice was nonchalant.

"You've got club activities, don't you? Right?" Naruto crossed his arms, frowning. "You have a talent for archery, you know; it's a waste if you keep skipping." He completely missed Sasuke's somewhat lost expression.

"Ah, by the way—"

"Hey, don't try to change the subject—"

"I'm not trying to do that. Have you got a cell phone, senpai?"

"I do have one. Why?"

"That's great. I was hoping we could exchange numbers and email addresses." Sasuke held up his cell phone, cocking his head.

Naruto blinked at him for a few seconds. _Was he always the type of person who'd go out of their way to make friends with others?_

In the end, he ended up exchanging numbers and emails with Sasuke.

"Senpai, what's your given name?" Sasuke asked while keying in the number Naruto had given him.

"Eh? Oh, it's Naruto. You know, almost like the fishcake in ramen? Don't ask why."

"It's okay, I can stand ramen."

"You better not be making fun of me," Naruto warned, and Sasuke laughed. It was a nice sound; one that Naruto wouldn't have minded hearing more of.

"Say, can I call you Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Uzumaki is a name that's kind of… hard for me to say." At Naruto's puzzled look, he elaborated, smiling a little. "There was a woman who dumped me once before…and coincidentally, her name is something very close to Uzumaki as well; though her first name is Sakura, so I suppose it doesn't matter."

"…Sure, I don't mind," Naruto agreed. "Only if I can call you Sasuke, though."

_So even someone like him was serious about somebody? If it was another one of his flings, I'm sure he wouldn't care much about whether we had the same name._

"Uchiha-kun!" A first year girl came running up to them, panting. She bowed quickly when she saw Naruto, then turned back to Sasuke. "Ah, I've finally found you! Kakashi-sensei is looking for you."

"Ah, really? Thanks. I'll go find him now." The girl nodded and darted away again. "Alright, here." He handed Naruto his phone back. "I've keyed in my number and mail address for you already."

"Eh? Okay…" Naruto held his phone gingerly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sasuke gave one last, soft smile before turning and walking down the hall, strides fluid and graceful.

"Make sure you go to club practice!" Naruto called at the last second, ever the dutiful senpai. Sasuke merely laughed and waved a hand before turning the corner, disappearing.

Naruto sighed and stood there for another minute, utterly confused by the events that had just occurred. Then he looked down and spotted the money still stuffed in his jacket pocket.

_Ah! Dammit…I got treated to lunch by a junior._

Smiling and shaking his head, he ducked back into his classroom where Kiba and Ino were waiting.

* * *

Later that night, on his way home from the arcade, he finally allowed himself to return to his thoughts about Sasuke.

_That was the first time I'd ever had a proper conversation with Sasuke… And surprisingly, he's an even stranger person than I thought he was. All of a sudden, he wants to walk home together and asks to exchange phone numbers and email addresses. _

_Somehow, everything seems to be progressing too quickly…_

A sudden thought struck him, and he paused on the sidewalk, eyes focused on the sky.

'_So why don't you go out with me, Uchiha?'_

The sun was brilliant and beautiful as it slid into the horizon; just like Sasuke's smile.

_He couldn't have taken me seriously…could he?_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! End of Monday! :) (Yes, the fic takes place from Monday to Sunday, a week.)

Once again, sorry that everyone (particularly Sasuke, which grates on my nerves) isn't in character. Sasuke just couldn't be his usual bastardy self in this fic D: Well, at least he's nicer. And smiles. Gasp!

If there's a lot of shifting between talking and thinking, and it seems kind of abrupt, it's because their inner narrations usually convey their true feelings about whatever is going on, while their dialogue is more like the congenial 'how are you' politeness.

If you have questions about anything, feel free to ask me! That being said, I love reviews and feedback, so please review? :)

TBC!


	2. Tuesday AM

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts on the first chapter! :D -loves-

I know this chapter is a lot shorter, but it's because it was split into two parts, AM and PM. I'll update fast, to make up for the shortness :P There's not as much Sasuke and Naruto interaction in the first part, because it's elaborating on Sasuke's past with Sakura. Sakura, btw, is older than Sasuke and... well, let's just say I see her as a more promiscuous, cruel version of herself in this fic. And no Sakura bashing on my part, I swear. (I quite like Sakura.)

And yes, the fic _did _suddenly switch to Sasuke's POV. It will do that sometimes xD Sorry for really short paragraphs...

Please enjoy! (because I know I'm certainly happy that, since today was a snow day, school got cancelled! Yes, I live somewhere where it's usually like ninety degrees, so when it snows... no schoooool! :D)

* * *

_Seven Days_

Tuesday A.M.

* * *

A steady, familiar melody picked its way through Sasuke's dreams, and he woke blearily to the ringing of his cell phone.

_This ringtone… Is it her?_

The ringing stopped, and he flipped open the phone, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

MESSAGE HISTORY: 5:25 AM. SAKURA.

(Sakura had always been the kind of girl who did exactly as she wanted.)

In fact, the first time she'd come onto him, they'd been alone in his house, waiting for his brother to come home.

_I like you_, she'd said, abruptly, as she peered over the magazine he was reading, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

_Would you stop saying that? _he'd answered, exasperated. He'd been somewhat uncomfortable, lying down on the couch while she hovered above him, trapping him with lily-white arms and mesmerizing green eyes. _If my brother saw you like this, he'd definitely get the wrong idea._

_Wrong idea? About what? _Her voice had been deceptively innocent—and then she'd kissed him.

He'd jerked away from her instinctively. _Sakura!_

_Splitting up with Itachi is no big deal,_ she'd said, so sweetly. She'd pressed close, and whispered in his ear, _Hey. You like me, don't you?_

_Sasuke?_

And he'd thought, _No—she's my brother's girlfriend! _

Then he'd pulled her down and kissed her again, and he'd felt her triumphant smile curve and burn against his lips.

(Sakura was also cruel.)

The same ringtone suddenly split the silent morning air once again. He stared at the caller ID, unsurprised—_Sakura._

Whether it was before they'd dated or while they were dating, or even after they split up—Sakura's attitude was still the same.

He answered resignedly. "Hello?"

Her voice was sharp._ "Why didn't you answer the first time?"_

"I was wondering why you'd call me."

"_Well—drive over here to Suna! Right now!"_

Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was always the same with Sakura. "No."

Her voice was petulant. _"Why not?"_

"I was single yesterday, so it was okay, but I'm not anymore. I'm not going to meet you alone."

"_This again? You'll just break up in a week anyway."_

"I'm going to hang up on you."

Sakura laughed (_as if you would hang up, not on _me), and the sound transmitted over the phone just as clearly as it would have in reality: bell-like and ringing. _"What kind of person is it this time?"_

"…Same school as me, two years older," he answered reluctantly.

"_Hm…" _He could practically hear her smirk. _"Cute?"_

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds. Naruto? Cute? "It's more like…" He thought of the rare moments he'd seen him in archery club, poised to shoot, figure perfect and graceful. Intense eyes focused on the target, fingers gripping the arrow seconds before a bulls-eye release. "Beautiful, really."

"_More beautiful than I am?"_

"I can't really compare you two to each other..."

"_Hahaha! That's what I like about you, Sasuke. Come out and play during the weekend, okay?" _

"Why don't you get back together with my brother already?" Sasuke sighed, leaning back on his bed.

"_I hate it when you say stuff like that." _Her voice turned cold in an instant, before shifting inexplicably back to warmth. _"'Kay! Bye!"_

The dial tone buzzed harshly in Sasuke's ear, and he snapped his phone shut before sighing again.

_It's always 'like' one second and 'hate' the other with her._

Then he shook his head. _No, no, I have to concentrate on Naruto. _

He honestly hadn't expected it, Naruto's proposal—_'Why don't you go out with me, Uchiha?' _It'd surprised him that Naruto didn't have a girlfriend, even though he seemed so popular.

Unbidden, a thought stole across his mind; the same faint hope that always lit before every new relationship.

_Maybe I'll fall in love this time?_

_I have no idea what will happen… I can't help but feel somewhat hopeful at the beginning of each week. But I never end up feeling anything for the other person, and we just split up. And so I repeat this again and again._

_Seven days to see what's in my heart… It's short, but it's enough. _

_Enough for Sakura to calm down._

He flipped open his phone again, but bypassed Sakura's number and clicked on Naruto's instead.

Sasuke wrote, _'Good morning,' _and sent it before burying his face in his pillow.

_A habit like this… The ideal situation would be to send it to the same person every week._

The phone rang loudly in his hand, and he jolted slightly, bringing it up to his vision.

FROM: UZUMAKI NARUTO.

'_I hate you for waking me up this early in the morning.'_

-END-

"Well, this sure is unfortunate," Sasuke muttered as he read the message, a small smirk stealing over his lips. How come it seemed like Naruto wasn't how he looked on the outside?

_It's honestly… kind of cute._

The phone rang again in his hand, but this time, it continued its ringing, signaling an incoming call. Surprised, Sasuke answered it. "Hello?"

"_Are you an idiot? Hey, you're an idiot, right?"_

"…Yes, I'm an idiot. Sorry."

"_Don't laugh when you're apologizing! Waking me up at this ungodly hour, and now I can't get back to sleep. I can't even eat ramen 'cuz it's too early, or my mom will skin me alive. What now? Make it up to me."_

"Well, what do you think I should do?"

"_I'm so pissed right now… I just want to punch you in the face."_

Naruto _did _sound kind of upset. "Oh? How about I go over there so you can punch me right now?"

There was a strange silence.

He was about to speak again when Naruto finally said, _"Sasuke…"_

"Hm?"

"_Make sure you come to practice today, okay?"_

"Club practice? Why?"

"_Well, which club do you belong to? Go ahead, answer me."_

"The archery club…?"

"_Don't answer with a question! You better not skip. I've decided I'm going to show today, so that's that. This is what happens when you wake me for no reason, okay? Just watch me get revenge. That's all. See ya!"_

Once again, Sasuke was met with blunt sound the dial tone, and he slowly closed his phone. "Club practice…?" he said again. He hadn't gone to archery club in quite a while—but if Naruto would be there…

Well, it was fine. He wasn't planning on going back to sleep anyway.

* * *

Naruto was calm that morning, focused solely on the target and the target alone. His motions were as flawless as usual and his form excellent.

_I haven't seen such an elegant stance in a long time… _Sasuke couldn't help but think, eyes drawn irreversibly to Naruto.

_Thud! _

The last arrow hit home, and for a brief moment, everyone was caught in a breathtaking second of silence. Then Naruto pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" and the quiet was broken as everyone started to clap and cheer.

Sasuke watched as one of the sponsors of the club sighed and went up to Naruto. "Well, it certainly seems like your skills haven't dulled. If you hadn't made such a vulgar outburst at the end there, it would have been perfect." Naruto just laughed sheepishly, and the sponsor shook his head a little in exasperation before turning away, calling, "First years, take your places!"

Sasuke's arrows also hit home that morning, thudding steadily in place one after another. However, his mind wasn't focused on the arrows.

'_Just watch me get revenge.' Saying something like that on purpose… Just having you stand there, staring at me, is scary enough. _A wry smirk twisted his lips, and he let another arrow go.

_Thud!_

"Wow," some of the other girls were whispering. "Uchiha-kun hits the target every time!"

"He doesn't even show up to practice very often. He only needs to come once in a while, and he just gets the feeling back."

_I can hear you, you know, _he thought, but he didn't voice his concerns. Instead, Naruto did for him in a stern "Quiet!" that even surprised Sasuke. A small smile flitted across his lips when he allowed himself to think, _He's mine._

He drew a deep breath and released the last arrow, conscious of the weight of Naruto's eyes resting on his back.

_Thud!_

The other club members and sponsors clapped for him as well, but he looked only at Naruto.

_I've always thought he looked the most beautiful when he drew his bow._

Naruto beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

_Until today, anyway._

* * *

**A/N: **One of the reviewers, mardalfoosen, said something that I think really does apply to Seven Days - Sasuke in this fic is, essentially, what pre-massacre Sasuke would have been like, had he survived Itachi's brutal murdering of Sasuke's childhood (poor Itachi. And pre-massacre Sasuke). Experiences end up changing people, after all, so if he didn't have that experience, then he would be somewhat different, right? (Or maybe this is just my excuse for any OOCness? |D)

Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon. I've actually finished writing all the chapters for Seven Days, so updates shouldn't be so sporadic as some of my other multichaps (cough SWW4 cough). I hope you enjoyed it, short as it was!

Please review? :)

TBC!


	3. Tuesday PM

**A/N: **This is still Tuesday, but part two - the afternoon! After school. The chapter's still pretty short (short paragraphs again too haha) but it felt like it fit better with the story on its own rather than clumped with the morning. Because while the morning introduced Sakura and Sasuke's past, the afternoon is pure Sasuke and Naruto interaction :) (Still in Sasuke's POV by the way.)

And yes, I made up random names instead of using actual Tokyo stops/districts/schools/cities...

* * *

_Seven Days_

Tuesday P.M.

* * *

The train clacked along the tracks, familiar in its soothing rhythm and rocking motions.

Naruto was stretched out on the seat beside Sasuke's, yawning. Then something occurred to him, and he abruptly sat up straight. "That's right! This morning, even though you were late as usual, you were still really good at club practice. You should go more, honestly." Sasuke blinked at him, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Instead, he asked, "Isn't your house at this stop?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gave no signal to move. Naruto frowned. "Really? So how come you're still sitting here?"

"I'll come with you to East Konoha."

"Why?" asked Naruto, tilting his head.

"So I can be with you a bit longer." And Sasuke smiled that small, little smile of his; the one that always mesmerized Naruto, and now was no different.

After a few minutes of silence, broken only by the steady clack of the train, Naruto said, "Hey, can…can I ask you something?" He fidgeted on his seat when Sasuke merely looked at him, and laughed nervously, bringing up his hand to rub the back of his head. "A-are we… um… supposed to be _dating _right now?"

Instantly, Sasuke replied, "Of course."

Naruto nodded seriously, rubbing his chin. "I see…" There was another beat of silence; then Naruto grinned. "I guess I'll do my best to _enjoy _it."

"Uh, Naruto…" Sasuke started.

"_We are approaching Jinchuuriki Station. Please exit to your right," _intoned the pleasant, female train announcer.

"Let's go!" Naruto stood.

"Huh? But this is just Jinchuuriki…" Sasuke glanced out the window, and by the time he looked back, Naruto was already disappearing off the train. "Naruto?"

* * *

Sasuke had to run through the crowds to catch up with Naruto, nearly stumbling into people several times along the way.

Finally, he was close enough to reach out and grab Naruto's jacket. "Naruto! Yesterday, you…"

Naruto turned slightly and smirked, blue eyes inscrutable. "Let's go on a _date_, Sasuke."

And strangely enough, something in Sasuke's chest gave a little thump; so quiet, it was almost lost in the thrum of the station, but still coherent enough for him to recognize the absurdity of the sensation.

_Huh…?_

"Because," Naruto was saying, still with that wide grin on his face, "it's already Tuesday! One week will go by in a flash. I have to use my time wisely, you know."

Sasuke couldn't help but turn his gaze downward, slightly frustrated. _I knew it… Even though the limit is one week… _"It's not like that."

Naruto cocked his head. "Hm? No way, isn't a date part of your standard itinerary?"

"Standard?" Sasuke frowned, and his tone darkened. "There _is _no standard."

_Because this isn't a game._

Naruto seemed oblivious to his souring mood. "Good! Hey, let's go eat. I'm starving." His voice was just as cheerful as ever. "You know, I'm totally craving ramen."

_No._

"Are you kidding me?"

Sasuke's voice was deadly and quiet.

"Huh?" Naruto turned back again, face innocent and confused. "Did you say something?"

_Even if I really do fall for him, I'm sure that…_

_It won't go as I want it to._

Sasuke took a step forward, desperate. _I have to tell him—this isn't just some kind of game, so I… If I don't split up with him _right now_… _

Naruto was frowning. "What's with you?" Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out. Sighing, Naruto grabbed his arm. "Let's go already!"

Sasuke closed his mouth, and let himself be dragged along.

* * *

"…You don't like ramen?"

Naruto's voice was unexpected in the stifling silence between them, and Sasuke looked up, surprised. "What?"

"You've…been really quiet today," Naruto said in return, splitting his chopsticks without looking at Sasuke. "I… I hate that, okay? That you're actually unhappy about something, but you just keep quiet and go along with what I want without caring about yourself." At this, he glanced up from his bowl of ramen and stared straight at Sasuke, mouth twisted in a slight frown.

Sasuke shook his head a little, as if to assure Naruto. "I wasn't thinking that." When Naruto's eyes turned questioning, he sighed. "I guess…I'm a bit troubled."

_Why… Why can't I be more _determined _about this?_

"…Hm."

"Yeah."

"If you don't feel like it, how about we forget it for today?" Naruto sounded nonchalant, but he was stirring the noodles in his soup somewhat violently, gaze fixed on the churning broth.

Sasuke cocked his head. "You don't like it when people just go along with you?"

"_Exactly!_" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, flinging his hand in the air, sprinkling broth everywhere. "I hate it! Because if we aren't both enjoying ourselves… What's the point?"

_Huh._

_What's the point, indeed?_

After Sasuke was half-finished with his ramen, and Naruto had already gotten seconds, Sasuke said, "So, shoes."

"Eh?" Naruto looked up, with noodles halfway to his mouth.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Let's go see if there are any new styles."

"Runners?"

"Yeah."

Naruto lifted his bowl and gulped down the rest of the broth before beaming. "Sure, let's go!"

And Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

_I don't know anything about him._

_And from the stoicism he possesses when drawing a bow, I would never have thought that he could be so interesting and mercurial. Under his face is a different personality entirely._

_Even stranger, I find it harder and harder to look away from him._

* * *

After the impromptu shoe-shopping, sunset was steadily falling, and they decided to go to the theater.

They were watching the movie in a comfortable sort of silence when suddenly, Sasuke felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Naruto fast asleep, mouth open just a bit, snoring slightly. In his right hand, the drink he was holding was dangerously close to tipping over and spilling on the floor—Sasuke caught it quickly and deposited it in the little cup holder between them.

_Jeez… Even in your sleep, you're exasperating._

He smiled and let himself rest against Naruto, closing his eyes as the pictures on the silver screen continued to change.

_I've already forgotten what the movie was about._

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, sweet little date :D

I realized that if any of you followed my shameless advertising of the manga version of Seven Days and actually _read _it (kudos to you!) you basically spoiled yourself for this fic. xD But then again, my version has _SasuNaru_, which ... well, let's admit it. It makes life a little bit better.

By the way, if any of you were wondering ... this fic doesn't go into M rated territory. At all. So if you were here for that, sorry! The manga version (and mine) doesn't go beyond kissing. So it's perfectly safe. xD Regardless, I hope you still continue to read, because I'm loving the feedback so far! And on that note, please review? It'd make my day/week/forever. :)

TBC!


	4. Wednesday

**A/N: **Wednesday this time. (Updated on a Wednesday! How ironic.) Short paragraphs again, what else is new? Oh wait - Sasuke has a mole. _Yes_, you read that right, Sasuke has a mole in this fic. You'll get it if you read this chapter. And Sasuke smiles a lot. Go pre-massacre!Sasuke!

(In case you can't tell, I'm kind of out of it because it's exam week and man I'm getting killed by exams. Yay.)

Semi-important note at the end. Otherwise, please enjoy. :)

* * *

_Seven Days_

Wednesday

* * *

"_Please stay clear of the closing doors. Do not push your way onto the train."_

Naruto sighed heavily after he finally finished shoving his way out of the train, staring forlornly at his crumpled uniform. "Man, it was so crowded today…" He jumped slightly when his bag buzzed, and he pulled open his phone when he saw the caller ID. "Morning."

"_You sound really sleepy." _Sasuke's voice was amused. _"Where are you right now?"_

Naruto yawned loudly, forgetting, once again, to stifle it. Ino would scold him. "The station."

"_Which exit do you use?"_

At this, Naruto grew slightly suspicious. "Eh? What do you want to do?"

"_Kage exit…and Chi exit?"_

"The ticket place? No, to the south, and I'm taking a shortcut right now anyway."

"_I thought so. I'm by the gift store. See you in a bit."_

The phone clicked in Naruto's ear, and he pulled it away to stare at it. "Huh? He's where?"

A few minutes later, he found Sasuke.

_Whoa…he's really here. _

And so were his fans, surrounding Sasuke in a little tight cluster.

_That face and those amazing reflexes…and the way he's constantly skipping out on club activities. Not to mention a different girlfriend every week. He's willful, arrogant, and _lazy.

_That's the impression he gives, anyway._

Naruto smiled, and it was then that one of Sasuke's fans noticed him. "What? So Uchiha-kun's waiting for…"

"Morning!" Naruto chirped brightly, and the girl flushed.

"U-Uzumaki-senpai!"

"Good morning, Sasuke," he said again, but addressed toward the right person this time.

Sasuke's lips quirked slightly. "Morning."

Another one of Sasuke's fan-girls popped up, leaning irritatingly close to Sasuke's arm. "This is unusual… I thought Uchiha-kun didn't show up much to club practice! Are you two good friends?"

"Yup!" Naruto replied cheerily, grinning, trying to ignore the way she pressed against Sasuke.

_There are so many girls after him. _

_Wonder what'll happen next week._

"Oh, I see!" the girl was saying. "Come to think of it… Uchiha-kun, who's your girlfriend _this _week?"

"Ah, well…"

"Oh, that would be me," Naruto butted in, pointing a finger at himself. There was an awkward moment of silence before the girls burst out laughing.

"Pfft, oh jeez! At least you two would suit each other!"

Naruto played it off as well, chuckling. "Ha! Thank you!" _Um, I wasn't joking._

Another girl rolled her eyes. "Uchiha-kun never tells on who he's dating," she explained.

Naruto smiled indulgently back, and thought, _Oh, forget it. I guess this is kind of like a joke anyway._

_Nothing serious._

_Right?_

* * *

_A good morning text, a good night text, eating together, shopping together, watching a movie together… _Naruto ticked off a finger as he counted each item. _And now walking me to school? _

He leaned back in his chair, ignoring the loud creak that it emitted under his weight. _If we were a _normal _couple… What do people do when they date? Hand-holding… Embracing… Kissing? I don't get it. _

_Just how far does Sasuke go when he 'dates' people?_

There was a flick of motion in the corner of his eye, and when he glanced over, he saw Ino slouched over her worksheet, frowning. A brilliant idea struck him—couldn't she tell him about Sasuke? Wasn't Ino Sasuke's ex? She had to know _something, _right?

* * *

"_What?!"_

"What I mean is, Ino—you've done it with Uchiha, right—?" He lurched forward when Ino slapped him across the head brutally, looking furious. "Ow!"

"This is why girls always feel let down by you!" she stormed, hands on her hips. "Don't you feel like you're a waste of your pretty face?"

"Well…"

Ino sighed, and her ominous aura eased slightly. "Why would you ask that?"

"Eh?" Naruto jumped a little, laughing nervously. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "No reason, it's just… Lately, I've been getting along pretty well with him… Yeah, so I was wondering…" He trailed off when he noticed Ino staring at him with an appraising look on her face, as if she didn't quite believe him. Finally, she turned her heavy gaze away from him and focused it on the sky outside instead.

"Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand…" Her voice was soft when she finished, "Sasuke-kun won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary." There was a strange sort of smirk on her face, almost mocking. "I've even heard of girls trying to make it a reality by forcing themselves on him. He's notorious for never doing anything to the girls, though."

"Hm…" Naruto frowned, and all he could think of to say was, "That's a pity."

Luckily, he was saved from Ino's questions when the classroom erupted into murmurs once again. _"Oh! He's here—" "He's here!"_

"Ah? Speak of the devil," Ino said, glancing at the doorway where Sasuke was standing, half hidden, a patient look on his face. "What's this? You two really are good friends? Even if you are, why would he come here every day after class?" She looked suspicious, and Naruto grinned to put her at ease.

"Well, how about a riddle? Is he a skirt-chaser or not? (1) It's hard to say either way…" At Ino's confused look, he only grinned wider, and pushed out of his chair to meet Sasuke. "He's a strange one."

* * *

"Are you for real?" Naruto complained, leaning against the half-wall that separated him from a two-story drop. They were currently relaxing against an open-air corridor that connected two buildings, and it was strangely deserted for that time of the day. "You plan on dominating all my free time today? Is that it?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "Is it a bother?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment before smirking. "Didn't I say I hate just going along with people? If I didn't like it, I would say so."

Sasuke smiled. "That's good."

"Heh, I think you're actually much more clever than you seem." Naruto raised both eyebrows at Sasuke's questioning look. "Don't try to play innocent. You've been paying for my food all of yesterday and today. This one, too." He held up his near-empty juice carton.

"It's nothing, really. It should be my treat since we're dating."

"It's not like anyone _believes _us," Naruto retorted.

_Ouch, that was harsh… _Sasuke thought. _But true._

"Besides," Naruto was continuing, "maybe because I've been hanging around you all day, but it seems like there's even more fangirling than usual."

At that, Sasuke looked up, faintly surprised. "You don't like girls?"

"No… it's not that I don't like them." Naruto stood up and stretched slightly before draping himself over the half-wall, staring at the students milling around below. "It's more like… If there was even one person among them who could love everything about me—I think that would be enough."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a long second. His voice was quiet when he replied. "I think there should be a lot of people like that."

Naruto laughed. "Whoa, that's rich, coming from you." His tone was teasing, but Sasuke still smirked wryly. "Hey, Sasuke, after school… go to club practice." As if he could sense Sasuke's reluctance, he said, "I'll wait for you, okay? So call me when you're done." Sasuke blinked at him, and Naruto smiled, admitting, "Well, if I get impatient, I might leave first."

Sasuke stood as well and leaned against the wall, facing Naruto, returning the smile. "Please wait for me. If you do, I'll do my best during practice."

He glanced away after he was done speaking, surveying the schoolyard, but Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's peaceful face, head tilted in thoughtful musing.

_That's weird. Why does he have a mole in such a strange place, right above his eye? It's not dust or something, is it?_

Without quite realizing it, Naruto's hand had extended, almost of its own will. It brushed lightly through Sasuke's hair, sweeping aside his bangs and just barely touching his skin. It was soft, strangely soft.

And then Sasuke was turning, one eyebrow raised at the unexpected touch. "Naruto…?"

"Uh—" Naruto opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of something to say. _Why did I…?_

_Ding-ding-ding!_

The bell rang loudly, and both Sasuke and Naruto jumped.

"Crap! I have to change classrooms for sixth period!" Naruto exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"Huh? Oh, sorry—"

"What are you apologizing for?" Naruto wanted to laugh, but he was in too much of a panic to do so. "Ah, I gotta go!"

A voice interrupted him, and he turned to see Kiba lounging against the corridor entrance. "You idiot."

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the books in Kiba's hand. "Is that…Could it be—my _textbook_?" Sure enough, it was, and he nearly tackled him. "Kiba, I love you!"

There was a cough from behind him, and he turned to see Sasuke looking deadly serious, still leaning against the wall, hands in pockets. "Naruto… That's cheating, you know."

After a beat of silence, Kiba asked, "Cheating?"

Naruto waved his hands, feeling his face flush. "Oh, I guess you're right. Cheating's no good."

Despite being oblivious to the situation, Kiba frowned, eyeing Naruto. "You don't sound sincere at all…"

Sasuke watched as the two of them left, still arguing, with a small but exasperated smile on his lips. Then he remembered the soft touch Naruto had given him just before the bell, and his hand unconsciously rose to brush at the skin above his eye.

…_A mole?_

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply, slouching on his bench and lowering his head as far as possible. All around him were couples, couples, and _more couples. _Kissing, holding hands, hugging, snuggling…

_All showoffs. You people are doing this _on purpose_, aren't you? _He accused them silently in his head. _Well I guess I'm the idiot around here… Who else would hang around a place like this alone?_

There was a scuffling noise nearby, and he raised his head to blink at Sasuke, who had suddenly appeared. "Yo. Good work."

Sasuke smiled serenely. "You too, waiting for me here."

"Did you get any praise at the club?"

"Hm…Well it felt kind of like they were picking on me. Subtly."

"That's because you don't take it seriously," Naruto admonished gently, with a smirk on his lips. He stood from his bench, stretching slightly before starting to walk away from the bench. The sun was a pale orange-red, hesitating just above the horizon, and the streetlamps were about to turn on. "I haven't come here in a while, actually. But it's still the same as usual, with annoying couples everywhere…"

Then a thought struck him, and his eyes widened.

"Oh! We're one too."

Sasuke laughed slightly; it was small, but sincere. "Yeah."

Naruto chuckled as well, before turning his gaze onto the setting sun. They paused next to the railing that separated the sidewalk from the large lake that resided in the center of Konoha; currently, it was a deep blue color with streaks of red splashed across the glistening surface. His voice was quiet when he spoke. "Don't you think… You should come somewhere like this at least once every week?"

He watched Sasuke for his reply, but Sasuke merely quirked his lips a little before turning to lean against the railing. Not expecting an answer after that, Naruto copied him and slouched over the railing as well, observing the water.

He jolted slightly when Sasuke said, a few minutes later, "Some people do like places like this, I guess." He paused, as if considering something, before continuing, "But there are also people who don't."

There was a shift of movement just beyond Sasuke's shoulder, and Naruto peered curiously over to spy a couple entwined, kissing.

_I wanna do it too._

The thought popped up out of nowhere, and Naruto blinked, surprised.

_Well… under normal circumstances, with this kind of atmosphere… we _would _kiss, right?_

'_Whether it's just putting his arm around you, or holding your hand… Sasuke-kun won't touch you unless it's absolutely necessary.'_

Ino's words echoed faintly in the back of his mind, but Naruto pushed it aside in favor of staring, entranced, at Sasuke. The fading sunlight did justice to his fair skin, highlighting the cheeks and casting the rest into a dramatic shadow. Even his eyelashes seemed to glint in the sunlight, and Naruto was absolutely captivated. Sasuke's hair shifted slightly, revealing the same tiny dot that Naruto had noticed before, earlier that day—_Ah, I knew it was a mole._

Finally, Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's unrelenting stare, and he tilted his head slightly in a silent question.

_Two people in a place like this… _

_He feels it too, right?_

At Sasuke's inquiring look, Naruto merely smiled softly and closed his eyes.

_How many girls…would close their eyes like I am now? And…what would Sasuke's response be?_

He jolted when he felt something, feather-soft, brush his cheek. Involuntarily, he opened his eyes, blinking them wide, and his breath caught in his throat when Sasuke's hand touched his cheek.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's hand moved to his chin, holding it firmly, and Naruto discovered that the extra inch Sasuke had really did make a world of difference.

He tilted Naruto's chin up, and brought his own lips close; for a heart-stopping second, they froze, with only a centimeter of heat and mingling breath caught between them. Then, as if with one mind, they closed their eyes together, and bridged the gap.

_Ah. This is…No, not yet._

_I don't know how I feel for sure._

Instead, all he _could_ feel was the heat of Sasuke's lips contrasting fiercely with the warmth of the setting sun, highlighting their silhouettes and casting long, dark shadows on the ground. For one brilliant moment, they were suspended, flying high in the air; lost in what might have been the beginning of something more.

* * *

**A/N: **(1) Refers to Sasuke and if he's gay or not, since he's dating Naruto.

Yeah. Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but they kissed at least :D

SEMI-IMPORTANT NOTE: This is going to be the last update in ... about three weeks, at the earliest, because I'm going to China for my winter break! But I can't bring my laptop, so... Yup. Sorry.

One last thing: one of my reviewers pointed out that this fic is basically a copy of the manga, but with Sasuke and Naruto. I don't deny that, because, well, that's what I did. I just wrote it all really fast, instead of taking the concept and creating my own version. |D So I'm sorry if you were looking for that, but at the same time, I wanted to bring Seven Days to people who haven't read the manga yet. :) That's all.

If you liked this chapter, please review? It'd make my day (whenever I come back from China that is...)

TBC!


	5. Thursday

**A/N: **I am back! :) And plagued by jet lag! Yay! (Although it's almost been a month. *winces*)

That being said, let's get right into this, shall we? The only note I have for this chapter is that the beginning is a hangover from the end of Wednesday (where Sasuke and Naruto kissed, in case you don't remember), so let's just pretend that it's the prologue to Thursday or something. Okey dokey? :D

Also, in the beginning, Naruto refers to "a trick" he fell for; aka he thinks Ino tricked him when she told him that Sasuke never touched/kissed/got friendly with anyone (in the last chapter) but hurhurhur who knows who's telling the truth...? :P

* * *

_Seven Days_

Thursday

* * *

They pulled back from the kiss slowly, almost hesitating. Sasuke's hand brushed Naruto's cheek again, softly, before dropping to his side as they stepped apart.

Naruto felt a blush crawl up his neck and touched his lips lightly with his own hand.

_Was Ino lying about Sasuke never kissing anyone?_

He opened his mouth, but all that came out was, "…I guess I fell for a trick."

That ruined the mood almost entirely, and Sasuke looked surprised. "Hm?" Naruto bent over to retrieve his bag, looping it safely over his shoulders. When it was clear that he gave no intention of explaining, Sasuke tried again. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, almost sheepishly, but his expression was serious and unreadable when he finally replied, "No, never mind."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sasuke woke with a start, eyes flashing open. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was breathing heavily, memories from the afternoon before still racing through his mind.

"Ugh," he muttered, before slamming his hand down on the alarm clock to stop the beeping. _I don't want to get up…_

And a quiet thought echoed in the back of his mind, nearly unheard.

_It's happening again. _

_I keep taking his jokes seriously._

The water was cool and refreshing against his sleep-deprived face when he got up to wash. He glanced up in the mirror halfway through, and raised an eyebrow at his reflection—unkempt hair, dark circles, pallid skin. Sasuke looked tired; even he could tell.

_But that's how I've been, though, up until last week, right—never taking my relationships seriously? So I guess that just makes me a hypocrite._

_As usual._

* * *

He found himself at Naruto's train station once again. Somehow, in two days, it had become a horrifyingly familiar routine.

_What kind of expression should I wear when I face him today? I haven't felt like this in a long time._

_What if Naruto's attitude changes?_

_If it's been just a joke up until now… If that's the case, even being friends is—_

"Yo. Morning."

Naruto's voice came as a shock, and he jumped, twisting to see Naruto standing directly behind him.

"Ah," he said, voice hesitant. "Good morning."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before frowning, eyes narrowing. "What's with your _face_?"

Sasuke jolted slightly. "Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"You were acting normal yesterday when you called me, so why are you so quiet now? I don't get you," Naruto complained, ignoring Sasuke's question. "Oh, that's right. You better not try anything weird, like a morning kiss or something. Yesterday's was an _accident._ It's all your fault."

Sasuke looked vaguely surprised. Then he shook his head and laughed. "It wasn't an accident, it was a trap!"

"Don't make it sound like it was my fault," Naruto whined, but just like that, the worries Sasuke had been harboring and the tense atmosphere lingering between them vanished in an instant.

_What is it about you… that makes me feel this way?_

* * *

It was lunchtime again, and, as always, Sasuke had taken Naruto out to a different, quieter section of the school to eat. This time, the location was the school pool—it was an open, calm area, surrounded with tall windows that leaked in the brilliant, noonday sunlight. It reflected off the clear water of the pool, sending small sparks of light into every corner of the room in a dazzling, ever-changing dance.

Naruto yawned after finishing his meal. "Damn… I'm sleepy…"

"Why don't you take a nap?" Sasuke suggested. "There's still a while until fifth period."

Naruto leaned against the glass windows, thoughtful. "Hm… you know, I fell asleep last time during the movie, too."

"I don't mind."

"Yeah?" Naruto was quiet for a second; then, a devilish smirk flitted across his lips. "Okay, lend me your lap then. I'm gonna use it as a pillow."

"Wha—?"

Sasuke flinched when Naruto actually flopped down on his leg with a force hard enough to bruise.

"Wow, it's all muscle," Naruto said, almost wonderingly. His head was a little too close to Sasuke's groin for comfort, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

Nevertheless, Sasuke allowed Naruto to remain on his thigh, though his cheeks were slightly red. "I'm not a girl, you know…"

"Ha! I guess that's true. Can't expect you to have nice, soft thighs." Sasuke could feel Naruto's voice vibrating through his body. "This is alright, though."

He glanced down, and saw that Naruto had closed his eyes, as if in preparation for a nap. _Alright for you, maybe… But for me, it's a bit…_

"Oh, right!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, causing Sasuke to start a little. His eyes flashed open and he glanced at Sasuke. "There's a girl in my class that you've dated… Yamanaka Ino, do you remember her?"

"…Hm." A girl with long, light hair, always pulled in a ponytail, flashed through Sasuke's mind. "Yes."

Naruto brightened. "I knew it! Ino's got a strong personality, but she's fun to have as a friend, isn't she?" Just as suddenly as he'd laid down on Sasuke, he sprang back up, looking almost like an eager puppy. "Do you still see her?"

Sasuke shook his head, and his voice held a tinge of something indefinable when he replied, "I don't stay in contact with anyone I've dated."

"But… Don't some of them call you? They do, right?" Naruto felt strangely desperate; the thought of breaking off contact with Sasuke seemed oddly sad. As if it could be so easily avoided—but how?

"I don't know. I don't answer calls from unknown numbers." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto when he finished.

Naruto was quiet for a long moment, eyes downcast. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft. "You… delete their numbers? Email addresses, too?" Sasuke didn't answer, and he went on, voice rising. "Just like that? No more contact? Ever? Isn't that kind of cold?"

"Well, could you stand it if the person you were dating kept receiving calls from someone you didn't know?"

And suddenly, when Sasuke put it that way, Naruto could find nothing else to argue about. "Er… I guess it is kind of…" He bit his lip and looked away, wishing he could be mesmerized more by the shifting lights on the pool than Sasuke's eyelashes. Then a thought occurred to him, and he voiced it without thinking. "In other words, next week… You'll delete my number too."

For once, Sasuke seemed uncomfortable. "Uh, well…"

_That's not up to me._

Waiting for a reply only made Naruto more anxious. Why was he feeling this way? He'd only truly _met _Sasuke three days ago. Certainly not long enough to know him as a person, much less as a lover. As if to convince himself, he said, "That's right—we're not really like that, so it's okay, right? It's not like we're actually dating."

And because he still wasn't looking at Sasuke, too absorbed in his own shifting emotions, he missed the way Sasuke's face darkened and fell slightly, as if disappointed. The silence hung, thick and heavy, between them, and it was only interrupted when Sasuke's phone began buzzing, irritably loud in the quietness.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Sasuke smiled at last, and, looking at Naruto dead-on, said, "I guess so."

His voice held a tinge of something bittersweet, unidentifiable; and something in Naruto's chest gave a dull throb of pain.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

He pulled out his phone, and after a glance at the caller-ID, murmured, "Excuse me for a second, I have to answer this." Flipping it open: "Hello, this is—"

"_You know what? Itachi's such a _jerk_!"_ A shrill, high-pitched voice came screaming from the phone, loud enough for Naruto to hear. _"I ended up calling him, but he was still mad! What do you think about that?"_

Sasuke sighed and brought the phone gingerly back to his ear—after he'd yanked it away from Sakura's shriek—before standing and walking a few steps away from Naruto. "Well… Did you apologize to him properly?"

"_Why should I have to apologize?! Are _you _on Itachi's side too?!"_

"It's not that I'm on his side… Sakura, you _cheated _on him!"

At that, Naruto straightened, eyes wide, and Sasuke's words from what seemed like such a long time ago floated through his mind. _'There was a woman who dumped me once before…her first name is Sakura.'_

"_That's not my fault!"_

"Sorry, Sakura. I'm…"

Then the phone was whipped out of Sasuke's hand, and he could only stare, wide-eyed, as Naruto deliberately pressed the 'end call' button.

"Naruto…?"

He didn't miss the way Naruto's hand was shaking slightly as he gripped Sasuke's phone or the stormy look in Naruto's eyes, raging and dark, when he glanced at the phone and read the name displayed on the screen. "Sakura," he said slowly, tasting the syllables as they rolled across his tongue before making a face, as if he didn't like the sound.

Then he snapped the phone shut with a harsh _click _and tossed it at Sasuke, who caught it nimbly with one hand.

"So you…" Naruto said; Sasuke could hear the tumult being forcibly restrained. "You can just delete the numbers of all the girls who liked you like it was nothing, but you still have the number of that one girl _you _like?! That's not fair, is it?"

"…Why are you so angry?" Those weren't the words Sasuke had meant to say, but they came out regardless, and Naruto looked furious.

"Why?!" His cheeks flushed a dark red, and the words fell out on their own. "Because _I'm _the one dating you right now! Why shouldn't I be angry?!"

Sasuke looked taken aback at that, and before he could say anything else, Naruto had already turned on his heel and walked away, the door to the pool slamming shut behind him with a loud bang.

He sighed heavily and slouched back against the wall, starting slightly when the phone in his hand began buzzing once more. He answered it soundlessly, and was greeted with silence in turn, though Sakura's silence was punctuated with small sniffles.

"Are you crying?" he finally asked. "Why don't you just forgive him? He's only ever cheated on you once, and that was a year ago. Haven't you had your revenge?"

She sniffed again, choking on a sob. _"It doesn't have anything to do with how many times. Once, ten times, a million; it's all the same."_

"Yeah… I guess it is hard." Sasuke tilted his head, phone pressed to his ear, as he watched the water in the pool glint and shift. "Because you love my brother more than anyone. I've always envied him, to be so important to you."

There was another silence on Sakura's end, before she said in a half-crying-half-laughing voice, _"Sasuke, you must be some kind of masochist."_

"I'm not."

He listened to her sniffle quietly for a little longer. Then she spoke again. _"Hey…Sasuke - I love you… Sasuke…"_

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled slightly, bowing his head. "I love you too."

* * *

"Good work!"

"You too!"

"Why don't we go somewhere on the way home?"

"Yeah, how about it?"

Naruto watched as the archery club members flooded out from the gates after practice, chattering frivolously to one another. Some of them called to him, and he smiled back in return, but his eyes were focused only on Sasuke, who was just emerging from the gates.

"Not bad," he said, when Sasuke drew close enough to him.

Sasuke looked surprised to see him for a split second before the expression morphed into a smile. "Wasn't it?"

"You idiot. What are you getting all cocky about? You're _supposed _to show up to club activities. That's how it's done," he admonished lightly, and Sasuke only laughed sheepishly in return.

It was near sunset when they started walking home, footsteps quiet against the murmur of the rush hour crowds.

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch," Naruto said, eyes focused on the road. "Now that I've thought about it, did I really need to throw a tantrum? Even I don't get it. I mean…" He tilted his head in confusion. "What was I mad about?"

Sasuke snorted. "How would I know?" He smirked. "But I don't think you need to apologize. Come here," he said, beckoning with his hand, and Naruto obeyed, bringing a hand up to his ear when Sasuke leaned in close. "I'm… the type who likes being tied down, I think."

Before Naruto could respond, a high-pitched voice cut in, giggling. "Oh! What are you two whispering to each other about?" They both glanced over to see two of the girls who went to their school, blushing and waving. "I wanna know!"

There was a beat of silence, before Naruto pointed at Sasuke and said seriously, "This guy here… He's a masochist."

The girls squealed in unison, and Sasuke was wide-eyed.

_What?!_

After that, more of the archery club members joined them on their way home, and Naruto teased Sasuke relentlessly. They didn't have time to themselves anymore, but it was okay, Sasuke thought, because he could see Naruto's smile, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Sakura tapped her phone, frowning, before slumping over it, head down.

"What's the attitude for?" she muttered, oblivious to the rest of the restaurant's stares. Sasuke's words from their earlier conversation continued to float through her mind, echoing.

'_I love you too, but… Sakura, I'm not going to answer your calls anymore. Just like how you always put my brother first, I also…'_

Footsteps approached her table, and she looked up hastily, eyes red-rimmed and swollen from her tears. She nearly started crying again when she saw who it was. "Itachi…"

'…_have someone more important to me than you are.'_

His voice had been strong and proud when he'd said that, and she'd imagined his eyes, fierce and defiant.

'_Someone I love from the depths of my heart.'_

* * *

**A/N: **So Sasuke is the first to - technically - confess his love?! Gasp!

Regardless, Thursday marks the official halfway point for Seven Days. Five more chapters :) A lot of scene breaks in this chapter, I know, and it's not terribly long either... but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!

Reviews are love ;)

TBC!


	6. Friday - Part I

**A/N: **Reminders for this chapter: Sakura has (in this AU) a similar last name to Naruto. Just so you remember. :) And yes, this is part one. Not very long, I know, but ... it felt right splitting it up.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_Seven Days_

Friday - Part I  


* * *

Naruto yawned widely, pushing through the turnstiles that led to the exit of the train station.

"Naruto!"

He stopped at the sound of his name, and glanced over to see Sasuke waiting, as usual, next to the wall. Once again, his fan-girls were present.

_Every morning… we're always surrounded by girls._

"Good morning!" one of them chirped to Naruto.

"Good morning," Sasuke echoed, with a warm smile on his face but oddly unreadable eyes. Naruto nodded to him, frowning.

_That's right—he was acting strangely yesterday too, like he was hiding something. At least, that was the impression I got._

"Lately, Uchiha-kun can always be found here," another of the girls was saying to Sasuke, and Naruto missed the look that Sasuke shot him, too immersed in his own thoughts.

_If I want to find out what's been troubling him… The name that comes to mind would be…_

* * *

_Sa-ku-ra, _he wrote in his notebook.

…_Only her._

He doodled over her name absent-mindedly and jolted when the bell rang, realizing only then that his notebook was full of scribbles and _'Sakura'_s and not of the lecture his teacher had just given.

Naruto sighed and slammed his notebook shut. _What am I going to do?_

"This is a _betrayal_," he muttered, folding his arms and burying his face in them.

"Yo! Uzumaki!" He sat up to see Kiba approach him. "What's with that expression?"

"Me?"

"Who else? There's no one here besides you." Kiba frowned.

"Always saying 'Uzumaki, Uzumaki'—people will get confused, you know?" Naruto muttered darkly, lost in his thoughts about Sakura and her supposedly similar last name.

"I'm sorry…I have no idea what you're talking about," answered Kiba with a befuddled expression. Then he brightened. "Seeing as you're so down, I have something for you." He ignored Naruto's small _'I refuse to believe that.' _"Are you free next weekend?"

"Huh? Probably, I guess, but what do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Nope. It's just that when I helped my sister carry her luggage…" Kiba pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket, brandishing them proudly. "She gave me this." He handed them to Naruto. "And I'm giving them to you."

Naruto read off of the tickets. "A special movie previews pass for two?"

"Yup. It's only valid for a certain time period, but you can ask whoever you want to go with you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "F-for me? Really?"

"And it's _free._"

"Really?!" he exclaimed again, holding up the tickets reverently. "Thanks, Kiba!"

He was examining the tickets further when Kiba asked, "Hey… Do you have a girlfriend now?"

Naruto jerked his head up, startled. "H-huh? Why do you ask?"

Kiba looked thoughtful, his hand on his chin almost musingly. "I just had a feeling—how do I say this? It's as if you already had someone in mind to invite." When Naruto remained speechless, he made a gun shape from his fingers and pointed them at Naruto. "Ah-ha, was I right, then?"

And Naruto didn't know how to reply.

* * *

Sasuke's class was outside having their athletics session. Naruto watched from behind the chain-link fence separating the sports field from the rest of the school as Sasuke conversed with his classmates; he seemed at ease, laughing occasionally, smiling—like how he acted with Naruto. It made him oddly lonely.

Then Sasuke glanced over and caught Naruto staring, and, with a wave to his classmates, jogged over to where Naruto was standing.

"Is that really okay, coming over here?"

"Yeah. We're going according to register, so we can move around while waiting for our turn," Sasuke explained. He peered at Naruto's sketchbook, tucked under his arm. "You're taking art? Do you like art, then?"

"If I did, then you'd actually have something to be surprised about—of course I only took the class because there are no exams!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing slightly at Sasuke's crestfallen expression.

"I guess that makes sense…"

There were several loud, high-pitched shrieks, and Naruto turned to eye the girls in his art class, who were clustered at the top of the stairs leading down to the field, where their art teacher had left them. They were staring in Sasuke's direction and whispering among themselves, giggling.

"They're probably going to draw you for their next assignment," Naruto said, sighing.

Sasuke shrugged, smirking. "Probably."

_Hey, you could at least _deny _it…_

Then Naruto remembered something. "Ah, that's right! Do you wanna go to this movie preview thing?"

"Movie preview…thing…?" Sasuke questioned. He pointed at Naruto, and then himself. "Us?"

"Yup! I've got passes." Naruto drew the tickets out from his pocket, waving them in the air.

"When is it?"

"Next weekend, I think…" Naruto checked the ticket time. "Yeah, next weekend. So, wanna go?" He glanced up, smiling widely.

Sasuke didn't return the smile; instead, his face was solemn and drawn, completely serious. When he didn't answer, Naruto's smile faded as well, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"…Next weekend?" Sasuke finally asked, slowly and hesitantly. Instantly, realization hit Naruto like a freight train, unwelcome and breathtaking.

_Oh—right. Next weekend… _

_We won't be together anymore._

"A-ah, but you can—" Naruto started, trying to save the situation before it drowned any further. He was interrupted when one of Sasuke's classmates called to him.

"Uchiha! It's going to be your turn soon!"

"Coming!" Sasuke answered before turning back to Naruto. "We'll talk about this later."

He jogged away, leaving Naruto alone at the fence.

"What was _that_?" someone asked flatly from behind him, and Naruto jolted, interrupted from his internal reverie. "That didn't look like a normal conversation between an underclassman and upperclassman. You were standing way too close." He turned to see Ino advance toward him, pressing him back into the fence. "So do you want to tell me what that was? Or do you want to become the enemy of the entire female student body?"

"Ah, I-Ino," he stammered before laughing nervously. "I mean, I know I'm gorgeous and everything, but come on, would I really be with Sasuke for any other reason than school?"

"I suppose not," Ino said, finally relenting and backing away. "I know what your personality is like, so I guess we can relax."

There was a faint sound of a whistle being blown, and both of them looked over to see Sasuke stretching, ready to start his high jump. There was a faint expression etched into his eyes that Naruto couldn't exactly read—almost worried, if he had to guess.

The other girl who'd come with Ino, another one of his classmates, sighed dreamily and brought a hand up to her face, blushing. She didn't seem to notice Sasuke's expression. "Ahh—I just want to eat him all up!"

Ino frowned, a disgusted look in her eyes. "Ew. Saying it like that is going to make people believe it's true."

"Still," the girl insisted. "I plan on trying hard next week. Maybe he'll pick me, you know?"

At that moment, Sasuke jumped over the rail, body arching in the air like a swan's, entirely graceful and light; but all Naruto could think about was the tickets clutched in his hand and the fact that, by next week, they would be of no use anymore.

* * *

"…Huh?"

Sasuke sounded confused as he stared at the tickets Naruto had given him, but Naruto didn't look back to confirm his expression.

"For you," he said instead, voice steady. "You can go with the person you're dating next week."

"_What?"_

The sound of Sasuke's footsteps stopped. Naruto's didn't, and he continued to walk down the short cement staircase that led to the quieter sidewalks where the residential area was. He mused, "Unless—you plan on inviting Sakura?"

There was no reply, and finally, Naruto stopped, turning back to see Sasuke still frozen several steps above him. His figure was silhouetted against the dying sun, and he looked strangely handsome and sad with the tickets in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto smiled softly, aware of the tinge of bitterness in his own gaze. "You… You still like her, don't you? No matter what, you won't give up, right?"

At that, Sasuke clenched his teeth, and his eyes seemed to blaze. He crumpled the tickets in his fist. "Why? Why do you have to say those kinds of things?" He lowered his head slightly, but the intensity in his eyes didn't diminish. "Yesterday, when you got mad at me, saying that _you _were the one I was dating right now… I felt so happy. Claimed." A small, fleeting smile crossed Sasuke's lips, and then it was gone.

_It's funny… _Naruto thought distantly. _When you say it like that, it doesn't sound refined in the least. Yet, even so—why do I feel like just going up to you and hugging you and never letting go?_

"Why is it so difficult?" Sasuke was saying, one hand buried in his hair, eyes downcast. "Liking someone is really… just too complicated."

By now, Naruto had unconsciously closed the distance between them, and he was one mere step below Sasuke. At his words, Naruto laughed; he'd never thought he'd see this side of Sasuke, vulnerable and confused. "That's because you have no judgment. Because you…don't know how to judge people." Naruto raised a hand to tap Sasuke's chest. "If the girls at school ever heard about Sakura, they'd be devastated, you know?"

At this, Sasuke's expression seemed to fall again, and his eyes darkened. A long silence later, he asked, "Naruto… Do people ever tell you that you're _really dense_?"

Naruto jumped back slightly, descending a step. "Eh? How did you know?!"

Sasuke merely sighed and started walking past Naruto. "Looking at just your face, people think that you're a very steadfast, beautiful person. In truth, however, you're careless and clumsy, hasty, almost. Blurting out whatever that comes to mind, and always doing things rashly without thinking."

_He's perceptive… but he's not wrong. I've already been told the same thing countless times by countless people. _

"Furthermore, you're very straightforward, and you tend to move your mouth before you even begin to think."

_But then again… I can't help it, can I?_

"…and because you're always doing things without thinking, you're also very forgetful."

_Because that's the way I am._

His previous girlfriend rose to Naruto's mind, and her breakup words echoed dimly. _'…senpai's personality…'_

"Your personality…"

'…_makes me feel…very disappointed.'_

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke as he turned, a completely serious expression on his face, and gazed straight into Naruto's eyes.

"…I think is… very likeable."

* * *

**A/N: **We're nearing the end guys! (Well not really. But close.)

So feelings are progressing, people are coming to terms with themselves, ... and wow I am brain dead today. Regardless, please leave a review if you have time! :) They are much appreciated.

TBC!


End file.
